


Catch Me When I Fall For You

by cisco_imfineashell_ramon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_imfineashell_ramon/pseuds/cisco_imfineashell_ramon
Summary: Wally and Cisco meet up for some late night shenanigans and they're both in for a surprise





	

“You sure you ready?” Cisco called out from the platform of the zipline.

“Dude, I told you, I gotchu,” Wally said from the ground, already taking a stance, prepared to start running at a moment’s notice. 

Cisco shook his nerves off, muttering ‘okay’ repeatedly to himself. This was the whole reason he had breached them here after closing, and he was already standing on the ledge, no point turning back now. When a new extreme obstacle course center had popped up in Central City, Wally had been excited to check it out. Cisco, always one to do the most to make Wally smile, proposed they go when no one else was there so they could try it out with the use of their powers. Wally’s face lit up at the thought causing butterflies to pool in Cisco’s stomach as he looked on at Wally’s megawatt smile.

Now that they were there, though, Cisco was having some second thoughts. Not that he didn’t trust Wally completely, he did. And he knew how much the guy was capable of. Still, Cisco was fighting off an entirely different feeling in his stomach even as he said, “Okay, I’m ready.”

Cisco backed up a couple steps gripping the handle firmly in his hands and ran forward, kicking off the edge of the platform and propelling himself forward. He felt a rush of air against his face as he slid down. The zipline was about 60ft high, and when he reached the middle mark he closed his eyes and released the bar as they had planned. He was free falling for a few moments, it felt like diving down a rollercoaster.

He managed to pry open his eyes in time to see Wally kicking off of the opposite wall at superspeed, turning in the air as he shot towards Cisco. Cisco spread his legs apart and reached his arms out in front of him as Wally grew nearer and he landed square on his back, Wally’s hands coming up instinctively to secure Cisco’s legs around his waist. They fell together a few moments more before Wally landed in a crouch on the mat below them, Cisco still firmly on his back.

“Dude, that was so sick!” Wally cried out. “You looked like you were flying for a second.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Cisco’s mouth as he came down from the thrill. “It was pretty cool,” he agreed.

“Pretty cool? Man, that was insane!”

Cisco laughed from over Wally’s shoulder and said, “Yeah, yeah it was. Felt like I was gonna die for a second, though.”

Wally craned his neck back so he could look at Cisco almost directly. “I never would have let that happen,” Wally told him seriously. He held Cisco’s gaze until the other man was afraid he was gonna do something stupid, like lean forward and kiss him. Cisco blinked at him a few times then stated, “Uh, I should probably get down now.”

“Right,” Wally said. He let go of Cisco’s legs and Cisco slid down, his feet landing on the mat behind Wally. Wally turned to face him.

“I mean it, you know.”

Cisco swallowed and nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, I know Wally.” Maybe he was still high from the experience of falling through the air like that, but for some reason Cisco found himself with the sudden courage to say, “Listen, Wally. We’ve been friends for a while an-”

“What are you doing in here?” shouted a voice rounding the corner. A man dressed in a security uniform stepped out shining a flashlight in their direction. 

“Shit,” Wally and Cisco said in unison.

Cisco quickly pulled his goggles out of his back pocket and opened another breath, pulling Wally through with him to escape. They came out in a spot by the water front. 

“Come on,” Cisco said, his hand still around Wally’s wrist. He led him past a bush with pink and white blossoms and further down towards the water until they reached a pile of rocks large enough to sit on. 

They sat together, Cisco finally releasing Wally’s wrist. Wally looked around.

“This is really nice,” he remarked.

“Yeah, uh, I love coming here,” Cisco said running a hand through his hair. “Nice view of the water, pleasant scenery, and it’s out of the way. It’s kind of my secret place, I come here to think or when I just need to get away from it all for a while.”

“And you brought me here?” Wally asked.

Cisco shrugged. “It was the first place I thought of.” Which was true. Also true was the fact Cisco had thought about bringing Wally here before many times, just to share it with him.

“Hey, what were you about to say before we got caught?” Wally asked suddenly.

Cisco caught himself glancing down at Wally’s lips. He stared for a few seconds before snapping back to focus and turning away saying, “Nothing important. Actually forgot.” He forced out what he hoped sounded like a casual laugh. He could feel Wally studying him from where he sat next to him. 

“Cisco?”

Cisco turned to Wally, a smile plastered on his face, “Yeah, Wally?”

Wally closed the distance between them in a gentle brush of lips. Cisco froze, unsure of what was happening. Before he could figure it out, Wally pulled back. 

“I’m sorry,” he started. “That was- I shouldn’t have. I read that really wrong, I...sorry.” Wally moved to stand up and Cisco scolded himself. Wally kissed him and he did nothing, he just sat there like an idiot, and now Wally thought he didn’t like him. Cisco quickly followed his movement and pressed himself into Wally’s space. “Cisco?” Wally asked looking down at him.

“I was gonna tell you I liked you, before we got caught. That’s what I was gonna say.”

Confusion flickered across Wally’s face, then turned into a shy smile. “You like me? Like-”

“Like you, like you,” Cisco confirmed. 

“Okay,” Wally said smiling that smile again, the one that did things to Cisco and made him question what the hell he was doing with his life before this smile came into it. “I like you too.”

“Can we uh,” Cisco began, licking his lips. “Could we try that again?”

Wally smiled softer this time and nodded, bringing his head down to Cisco’s. Their mouths connected again, warm and soft against each other. Wally brought a tentative hand to Cisco’s face and Cisco leaned into the touch. Their lips moved together, Cisco sliding his tongue along the seam of Wally’s lips before they parted to let Cisco in. Wally moaned in surprise at Cisco’s expert movements, returning his enthusiasm. Cisco pulled away a moment later, dragging his teeth over Wally’s lower lip.

“Whoa,” Cisco said.

“Whoa,” Wally repeated.

“I should probably get you home, it’s late,” Cisco told him.

“Yeah. Or we could go back to your place and do that some more,” Wally proposed.

“Yeah let’s do that,” Cisco replied nodding vigorously.

The two walked to Cisco’s apartment hand in hand, stealing kisses along the way.


End file.
